


Umbrella

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, ehUnder my umbrellaผมขยับปากร้องเพลงคลอตามต่อจากเขา ตอนนี้ผมรู้แล้วว่าเขาเล่นอะไรอยู่





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: ฟังสิ่งนี้ไปด้วยก็น่าจะอินขึ้น มั้ง?  
> [Singin' in the rain/Umbrella](https://youtu.be/iWebXTOOc54)

เขาที่เป็นเจ้าของร่มใส ๆ ส่งเสียงแทรกผมที่กำลังฮัมเพลงดังเมื่อหลายปีก่อนของริฮานน่าอย่างอัมเบรลลา ผมหันไปมองเขา—คนคุ้นหน้าที่ผมไม่รู้จัก ทั้งหมดที่ผมรู้เกี่ยวกับเขาล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นเพียงการคาดเดาของผมเอง ผมเจอเขาแถวนี้บ่อย บางครั้งในร้านเสื้อผ้า บางครั้งในร้านอาหาร เขาหน้าตาดี รูปร่างดี อาจเป็นนายแบบ อาจเป็นนักแสดง หรือกระทั่งเป็นเด็กฝึกของค่ายไหนสักค่ายเหมือนผม ฟังจากเสียงร้องเพลงของเขาแล้วน่ะนะ

_I’m singing in the rain_  
_Just singing in the rain_  
_What a glorious feeling!  
_ _I’m happy again_

และเขาไม่ได้มีดีแค่นั้น โดยไม่กลัวว่าตนเองจะเปียกหรือไม่สบาย ไม่นึกอายสายตาคนเดินผ่านไปมา เขาก้าวขาจากที่กำบังออกไปยืนท่ามกลางสายฝนที่โปรยปรายลงมาเอื่อย ๆ แล้วขยับร่างกายเป็นท่าทางประกอบเสียงเพลง ทำเหมือนว่าพื้นที่ตรงนี้เป็นเวทีของเขา

_I’m laughing at the clouds_  
_So dark up above_  
_I’m singing  
_ _Singin’ in the rain_

__

เขาสนุกกับสิ่งที่เขาทำ และทำให้คนมองรู้สึกอย่างนั้นได้เหมือนกัน ผมก้าวขาออกไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว งานอดิเรกของผมคือการเต้นบีบอย ผมแสดงต่อหน้าผู้คนเป็นร้อยมาหลายครั้ง ผมซ้อมทุกวันเพื่อเดบิวท์ ผมไม่อายที่จะบอกและแสดงออกให้ใครเห็นว่าผมทำอะไรเป็นบ้าง นั่นก็ทำให้ผมยอมอยู่เฉย ๆ ปล่อยให้เขาโชว์ความสามารถคนเดียวไม่ได้

_**You can stand under my umbrella**_

ผมหยุดชะงักไปชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่งเมื่อเขาร้องท่อนนั้นพร้อมกับที่ทำเซอร์ไพรซ์ผมที่กำลังจะก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ด้วยการกางร่มยื่นออกมากันฝนให้แล้วขยิบตา ฉวยมือของผมให้รับมันไปจากมือของเขา ส่งสัญญาณให้ผมสานต่อการแสดง

 _Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh_  
_Under my umbrella  
_ ผมขยับปากร้องเพลงคลอตามต่อจากเขา ตอนนี้ผมรู้แล้วว่าเขาเล่นอะไรอยู่

 

เราร้องเพลงและเต้นกันแบบฟรีสไตล์ เขาเก่งป็อปปิ้งส่วนผมแสดงความถนัดออกมาไม่ได้มากเพราะพื้นลื่นเกินไป มันไม่คุ้มกันหากจะบาดเจ็บด้วยเหตุผลว่าอยากจะทำเท่ แต่ผมก็ชดเชยตรงนั้นด้วยการเอาร่มมาเป็นพร็อพประกอบ เราเข้ากันได้ดีแม้จะมีรูปแบบที่แตกต่าง มันกลายเป็นสิ่งที่สวยงามแม้ว่าผมจะไม่สามารถเห็นได้ว่าตัวผมที่เคลื่อนไหวร่างกายอยู่ข้างเขาเป็นอย่างไร แต่ผมก็รู้สึกได้อย่างนั้น

_It’s raining, raining_  
_Oh, baby it’s raining, raining_  
_Baby, come here to me  
_ _**Come here to me**_

ผมทอดสายตาพร้อมส่งมือออกไปหาเขาด้วยหวังว่าความรู้สึกอันยากอธิบายข้างในอกจะสื่อออกไปถึง

เขาจับมือผม ก้าวเข้ามาอยู่ใต้ร่มของเขาที่ผมถือ ยกมือจับคันร่มเหนือมือของผมแล้วส่งยิ้มมาให้ รอยยิ้มแบบที่บอกว่าเขารู้

_The sun’s in my heart  
_ _And I’m ready for love_

เขาจบการแสดงด้วยการยกร่มขึ้นสุดแขน  
เสียงปรบมือรอบ ๆ แทบไม่เข้าโสตประสาทเลยเพราะเหมือนทุก ๆ ประสาทสัมผัสจะถูกบล็อคออกไปตั้งแต่ที่เขาเข้ามาอยู่ข้างกัน เขาหันไปโค้งคำนับขอบคุณคนอื่นแล้วใช้ศอกถองแขนให้ผมที่ยืนทื่ออยู่ทำอย่างเดียวกันตาม ผมได้ตัวเองกลับมาในตอนนั้น หลังจากที่ปล่อยให้ตนเองถูกครอบงำโดยเสียงเพลงและเขานานกว่าสองนาที—สองนาทีที่ยาวนานนับชั่วโมงในความรู้สึก

เป็นเขาดึงผมที่ยืนเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ อย่างคนทำอะไรไม่ถูกให้ก้าวเดิน ฉวยเอาร่มของตนเองคืนไปถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้มันจะไม่มีประโยชน์อะไรเพราะเสื้อของเราทั้งสองคนต่างก็เปียกโชกไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว ผมเดินตามเขาโดยไม่รู้เลยว่าเส้นทางสายนี้จะไปสิ้นสุดที่ตรงไหน แต่ผมก็ยังทำใจหันหลังกลับไปเดินทางกลับหอของตัวเองไม่ได้ ผมยังไม่อยากแยกจากเขาไปในตอนนี้

 

จู่ ๆ ฝนก็ซาลงตอนที่เขาพาผมเลี้ยวเข้าไปในมินิมาร์ท เราเลือกเครื่องดื่มร้อนกันคนละแก้ว จ่ายเงินแล้วออกมายืนด้านนอก มองท้องฟ้าสีครามที่ไม่น่าไว้ใจ

เขาเตรียมจะบอกลาผมตรงนี้  
และผมไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรที่จะใช้ขอเป็นเพื่อนร่วมทางของเขาได้

 

“เฮ้” ผมส่งเสียงทักเขาที่เดินห่างออกไปราวห้าก้าว เมื่อเขาหยุดและหันมาตามเสียงก็กดเก็บความรู้สึกตื่นเต้นลงไป ก้าวเท้าเข้าหาเพื่อลดระยะห่างของเราลงหน่อยก่อนจะเอ่ยคำถามด้วยน้ำเสียงธรรมดาที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ “ขอถามชื่อหน่อยได้ไหม”

“องซองอู” เขาตอบ

“คังแดเนียล” ผมบอกชื่อของตัวเองให้แก่เขาแม้จะไม่รู้ว่าทางนั้นอยากจะทราบหรือเปล่า เขาพยักหน้าว่ารับรู้ มุมปากยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยแล้วเดินหันหลังจากไปกับสายฝน

ผมยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นจนกระทั่งเขาหายลับไปจากสายตา จนกระทั่งท้องฟ้าส่งเสียงไม่เป็นมิตรขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ฝนกำลังจะตก แต่ไม่ว่าจะตกหนักหรือเป็นแค่หยดน้ำโปรยปราย หลังจากนั้นไม่ช้าไม่นานมันจะแห้งหายไปเหมือนกันหมด หากเขาจะไม่จดจำผมก็ไม่เป็นไร ผมจะจำเราไว้เอง

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡  
> เราป่วยเป็นโรคยอดฮิต (ฮา) นั่นทำให้เราตั้งสมาธิกับอะไรไม่ค่อยได้ แล้วงานเขียนของเราก็จะสั้น /ผายมือไปทางงานชิ้นอื่น ๆ/ ต้องขอโทษด้วย แต่เราพยายามอยู่นะ :)


End file.
